


chamkkot

by ahchwe



Series: Land of the Fair Folk [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Faeries - Freeform, M/M, Oh My God, What am I doing?, don't blame me, fairy!jeonghan, i am tired and lazy af, idol!seungcheol, lapslock, minki nana and jeonghan are a perfect family, what is up with my tags???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahchwe/pseuds/ahchwe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seungcheol's head was filled with the beautiful faerie and the chamkkot flowers that were practically woven into his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	chamkkot

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired mostly by "in search of tulips and daffodils", the fic where jihoon is a faerie and seungcheol is his spriggan guard. so yeah.  
> and this is my first ever fic on ao3 so please be kind ahahaha XD
> 
> italic: flashback, underlined: meanings are posted in the end notes
> 
> enjoy??

  
it started when choi seungcheol getting lost in the forest of jeju.

damn seungkwan and the whole team (okay, maybe except for joshua who was more clueless than he ever will) for leaving him when he has absolutely no sense of direction.

yes, seungcheol was the famous leader of the twelve-membered boy group seventeen, s.coups. they are currently in jeju for the taping of their newest show "one fine day". one fine day, his ass.

as a cruel prank (and yes, it is cruel), the members left him in the middle of a rapeseed field. they took a bus coming here, and seeing that the boys were nowhere in sight, it was most likely that they have left already. seungcheol only sighs and lays in the middle of the field. he's pretty sure jisoo was observant enough to know he's missing, or so he hopes.

\-----

"hello?" a finger pokes his side and he moans, rolling over his side. "you know, i do not appreciate humans laying on my fields," the voice huffs angrily. seungcheol gets up groggily, rubbing his eyes. damn, it's already nightfall.

"who," seungcheol stops as he gawks (internally, of course) at the person in front of him. long, lilac hair framed the person's face, a wreath of light pink chamkkot sitting pretty on his/her head. but what struck him most were the wings pressed behind his/her back. they were a beautiful shade of pink and purple, as if reflecting the person's color scheme for that day.

"i am jeonghan, and i'm a boy," the person, jeonghan, says simply. he twirls a stalk of white chrysanthemum in his hand as he smiled at the boy sitting in front of him. "i am seungcheol," the other barely manages to not trip over his words. god, this man was beautiful.

"i am a fairy," is what jeonghan says next and seungcheol guffaws. "you've got to be kidding me," he says breathlessly. "i am most definitely not. and i am very much upset that you rolled over my rapeseeds," the so-called fairy pouted. immediately, seungcheol stands and jeonghan mutters under his breath. instantaneously, the stalks grew back. that convinced seungcheol that what the pretty man's saying is pretty much true.

"i-i'm sorry, how can i make it up to you?" seungcheol stutters. jeonghan smiles brightly and states his intention directly. "come and dine with me,"

\-----

after what seemed like a second of travel, they entered a sanctuary filled with fireflies and stars and beautiful faeries flitting all around. it was a sight to behold, honestly.

"welcome to the realm of the fair folk, seungcheol," jeonghan smiled at him and only then did he notice. jeonghan changed. his lilac hair changed to that of a pale platinum, the chamkkot flower crown still sitting pretty on his head while his cheeks were lined with gold flakes. his casual human clothes were replaced with a tunic of leaves fallen in autumn, a beautiful mirage of oranges and browns.

"i am honored to be here," seungcheol smiled widely. "oh, before i forget," the faerie puts on a crocus flower crown on the human. "a sign that you are a guest of a fey prince. my guest," jeonghan smiled widely before tugging on seungcheol's arm and unfurling his wings. without so much of a warning, jeonghan took off, seungcheol being dragged along.

\-----

"hello, father and mother," jeonghan bows slightly and seungcheol follows suit. "this is my guest, seungcheol," the faerie gestures to his human companion and he bowed in return.

"hello, seungcheol. i am minki, king of the faeries. this is my wife, jinah," the king gestures to the ethereal woman beside him. seungcheol wondered how jeonghan's family were ethereally beautiful, as if sculpted by michelangelo or painted by raphael santi himself.

"it is an honor to meet you, king minki and queen jinah," he bows slightly. he looks up and sees a tinge of sadness and pity in their eyes. seungcheol doesn't understand.

"anyways," jeonghan says loudly, drawing the human's focus back to him. "come! i'll show you the places humans call  _tourist spots_ of our realm," he tugs on seungcheol's arm. together, they explore the garden of beautiful willow trees, the sanctuary of fireflies and a meadow of flowers jeonghan breeds. belladonnas, autumn crocuses, beautiful flowers littering every crevice of the relaxing meadow.

after a few minutes, jeonghan pulls seungcheol up. "come, let's dine! mingming made a wonderful dinner for us!" jeonghan pulls on seungcheol's arm and they flew to the hall where every faerie in their land dines.

\-----

"it was a fulfilling dinner, prince jeonghan," seungcheol smiles as he dabs his mouth with the napkin. "we're not done just yet, seungcheol-ah," jeonghan smiles and he sees danger in the faerie's eyes, but he doesn't mind it.

jeonghan held in his hands a platter of small brown peanut-like food. "these are special seeds. they taste like," jeonghan falters and turns to the faerie guard behind him. the guard whispers in his ear and jeonghan turns back. "doyoon said it's like spices in korea!" the faerie prince smiles eagerly.

seungcheol slowly extended his hand and closed his fingers in on one of the peanut-like food and jeonghan smiles wider, if that was possible.

in a matter of seconds, seungcheol already popped this into his mouth. he chewed it slowly and, gradually, he clawed at his throat. jeonghan smiles and all seungcheol sees is the wicked way the faerie's teeth glint and the evil swirling in his warm orbs.

"n-no," seungcheol rasps. "oh yes. another human falls into my perfect trap," jeonghan cackles and stands, leaving the human gasping desperately for air. "when he's done, take care of him for me, okay doyoon?" he pats the guard's cheek and the last thing seungcheol sees is the guard watching over him before his eyes gave in.

\-----

_"be careful out there," seungkwan says in a warning tone while they were huddled together in front of the fire the crew had made. "careful about what?" dokyeom asks._

_"seriously, if you're going to talk nonsense again seungkwan, i'm going to throw you into the fire," woozi warns. "whatever hyung. don't listen if you don't want to," seungkwan whips to face woozi, his eyes glinting with challenge. "then by all means, go ahead," joshua hums, leaning back on his arms._

_"faeries live in this area," seungkwan starts. "usually, they take form of fishermen or farmers. they would offer you a helping hand. well, most of them are kind," "most of them?" dino tilts his head._

_"yes, most. there is one faerie that does not. according to the stories around town, it's a male faerie," seungkwan hums softly, the others nodding. "he changes his look every victim, so no one can describe him. no one ever made it out alive anyway," he chuckles with a sinister undertone that chilled the members' spines. "but they do say that this faerie always wears the flower of jeju. the poisonous chamkkot,"_

_"he helps the helpless and, in turn, invites them to his sanctuary. he offers them enjoyment and food," he continues. "at the end of their banquet, he brings out these things that resemble peanuts," the young member describes it, making an oval shape with his fingers. "that taste just like our spices. but once you eat it, you will die. inexplicably. even scientists do not know the cause, once they find the rotting bodies of those kidnapped,"_

_"what is the name of those peanut-like... things?" hoshi leans in, clearly enraptured by the story. "those are the seeds of what natives call the jasal tree," seungkwan answers simply while the members froze in their places. the young member stands and makes his way back to his cabin._

_"that was not just a story. it's the truth, remember that," seungkwan notes before stepping inside, leaving the members freezing and scared._

**Author's Note:**

> \+ chamkkot - rhododendron, flower of jeju. reason why i chose this is that, first, it fits the setting, seeing that jeonghan is a faerie from jeju-do, and second, the rhododendron is a pretty but dangerous/poisonous flower, which best decribes jeonghan.  
> \+ jasal - literally suicide. the peanut-like objects that seungcheol ate were the seeds of the suicide tree, a relative of rhododendrons, if i'm not mistaken, which is deadly when eaten.


End file.
